


A New Kind of Challenge

by WittyVitale



Series: The Prince of Mor Ardain [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Mòrag spends some time playing with her nephew and Brighid joins her. Mòrag then asks Brighid her feelings about adopting children. Just some Mòrag/Brighid fluff. OC is present. Takes place postgame. ENDGAME SPOILERS. SUPER FLUFFY





	A New Kind of Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was honestly in a fluffy af mood last night and decided to write this. I also wanted to write a little more about my OC Lochlan Ardanach; I just think Mòrag and Brighid would make such great aunts. Reading the previous entries in this series may be helpful in understanding a few things that happen in this story. Just a pointless little bit of fluff to give you the warm fuzzies. If you’re not a fan of fluff or the Mòraghid pairing, you may want to skip this one. There are also ENDGAME SPOILERS. Enjoy!

Mòrag traversed the long hallways of Hardhaigh Palace, heading to one of the sitting rooms to meet Brighid for tea and brunch. Today was a rare day off for the Special Inquisitor. As such, Mòrag was dressed in a simple white blouse and navy blue slacks, an outfit far less formal than her usual uniform. Her long black hair was still tied in her usual bun even though she wasn’t wearing the commissar cap; Mòrag just found that hairstyle the most comfortable.

“Ah… Ag! Ag!” a familiar voice chirped, grabbing Mòrag’s attention. She turned her head and found herself in front of Prince Lochlan’s nursery. The 8-month-old prince was reaching his hand through the bars of his crib towards her, on open-mouthed smile on his face. Mòrag felt her lips curl into a smile at the sight of her nephew. How could Mòrag resist such a face? She knew that visiting her nephew would make her late for her brunch date with Brighid, but Brighid would understand; after all, the Fire Blade was just as fond of the prince as Mòrag.

“Well good morning, Prince Lochlan.” Mòrag said respectfully as she walked into the nursery. She picked him up under the arms and held him to her chest. The little boy was thrilled to be in his aunt’s arms and squealed in happiness. He nuzzled his head on her shoulder and continued to squeal. Mòrag’s heart swelled with love for her nephew and she laughed. “My, somebody’s very affectionate this morning. I’m happy to see you too, my dear nephew.”

Mòrag and Lochlan stayed like this for a few minutes until Lochlan looked towards the floor and reached downwards. Mòrag was slightly confused until she remembered an earlier conversation she had with Niall.

“Ah, do you want to crawl?” Mòrag asked the prince, kneeling down on the nursery floor. “Your father did tell me that you’ve been exploring a lot more lately. You’re becoming quite the intrepid little lad.”

Mòrag kneeled on the floor and placed Lochlan down. The prince immediately began to crawl around the nursery. Mòrag watched him very carefully to ensure that he couldn’t get into anything that could be potentially harmful.

Instead, Lochlan crawled over to a set of blocks. He picked one up and studied it. He then decided to put the block in his hand on top of another block and made a noise of satisfaction. He took one more block and stacked it on top of the others. Mòrag walked closer to Lochlan and kneeled next to him.

“Hmm, an impressive project you’ve started, my prince.” Mòrag said thoughtfully, deciding to play along with the baby.

Lochlan picked up a fourth block and contemplated his next step. He then looked at Mòrag and held the block out to her.

“For me? Why thank you, Prince Lochan. That’s very thoughtful of you.” Mòrag said gratefully. “Perhaps we can try this?” Morag then took the block and placed it on the other three that Lochlan had previously stacked. This action made the prince very happy and he began to laugh and clap his hands. Mòrag placed a gentle hand on her nephew’s head and smiled fondly.

“There you are,” a very familiar voice called from the doorway. “I was wondering why you were taking so long getting to brunch.”

“Bih Bih!” Lochlan called to the Fire Blade, elated that both of his aunts were now in his room. The blocks were forgotten as Lochlan began crawling at a fast pace towards Brighid. Brighid felt herself beaming at Lochlan’s reaction to her presence and kneeled on the floor.

“Well hello, my prince,” she said playfully as Lochlan crawled straight into her arms. She picked him up and walked back over to Mòrag. “Are you having fun playing with your Auntie Mòrag?”

Lochlan replied by babbling happily.

“My apologies, Brighid,” Mòrag started as Brighid sat next to her. “I was on the way to the sitting room when Prince Lochlan spotted me. He reached out and called me, and my conscience wouldn’t allow me to walk past.”

“No apologies necessary, Lady Mòrag. If I were in your position, I wouldn’t have been able to resist coming into the nursery either.”

Lochlan turned towards Mòrag and just stared at her with wide, adoring eyes. Brighid ran her fingers through Lochlan’s hair.

“He’s absolutely crazy about you, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid said, smiling down at the young prince. “And you’re so good with him.”

Mòrag slightly chuckled to herself. “It’s funny, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“10 years ago, would you ever have imagined that we’d be sitting on the floor playing with a baby?”

“…Honestly, no. I thought our role would primarily be on the battlefield.”

“That’s what I believed too. After all, I was trained by the Ardanian Military to be Niall’s retainer. It’s natural to think that my role would primarily consist of battles and militaristic strategies. However,” Mòrag paused and turned her head towards the ceiling. “Since the Titans came together and formed Elysium, it appears as if we’ve entered an era of relative peace. Crime has reduced significantly and the streets of Alba Cavanich are much safer, much calmer. We’ve even had the time to spend with Prince Lochlan, and in doing so have become more comfortable with children. Which is why I’ve been thinking…”

Brighid looked at her Driver intently, listening to every word.

“I’ve never considered myself the motherly type. Honestly I still do not believe I am the motherly type. However, every time I’m with Lochlan, I think…” Mòrag paused, suddenly appearing nervous to continue. Brighid gently placed her hand over Mòrag’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Please keep going, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid encouraged. “Remember what I’ve always told you about honesty and conciseness?”

Mòrag nodded and swallowed before continuing.

“I think… I would like to become a parent. I want to adopt a child. I want to raise a child in this new world that’s been created, this safer, more peaceful world. And I want to raise that child with you, Brighid.”

Brighid’s heart skipped a beat and she raised her eyebrows. “Lady Mòrag?”

“You’re just as good with Lochlan as I am. You’ve fed him, played with him, and acted as his personal heater when he gets too cold.”

Brighid gave a small laugh. She remembered the last time they went to Tantal; Lochlan hated the cold and would only stop crying if Brighid held him.

“There are still areas where we both need to improve, but we can learn together. What do you say, Brighid? Would you like to adopt a child with me? Would you at least consider it?”

Brighid had the widest smile on her face and she stared at Mòrag lovingly. She placed her warm palm gently against Mòrag’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. After the kiss, Brighid rested her forehead on Mòrag’s.

“Mòrag, it would be my absolute honor to adopt a child with you,” Brighid answered with full confidence. “I love you so much, my lady. To raise a child with the woman dearest to my heart… nothing would make me happier.”

Mòrag sighed in relief at Brighid’s response. “Thank you, Brighid. Thank you so much. We’re going to start a new chapter in our lives, a new kind of challenge.”

“Yes. And as long as we’re together, we can handle any challenge.”

“Hear hear, Brighid.”

Mòrag and Brighid’s lips came together once again and they kissed passionately. They were interrupted by a sound of displeasure and they both felt a tiny hand pushing against their cheeks. They separated from each other and looked at the prince, who had a small pout on his face. The women couldn’t help but laugh.

“Looks like somebody doesn’t like being ignored.” Brighid said as she began stroking Lochlan’s hair again, trying to placate the boy.

“A perfect example of what our next challenge will entail,” Mòrag nodded. “If we adopt a child, our intimacy may need to be placed on the backburner.”

Now Brighid was the one pouting. “A challenge indeed.”

Mòrag laughed. “But as you said, we can overcome any challenge as long as we’re together, right?”

Brighid gave Mòrag one more peck on the lips, not daring to make the kiss longer and risk displeasing the little prince again. “Right.”


End file.
